The Lion Sleeps Tonight
by xLabyrinthine
Summary: Zack is having fun, Sephiroth and Genesis are amused and Angeal rolls his eyes. And perhaps Zack isn't a puppy after all. Read warnings inside!


Warnings: None?

My notes: Some fun with our favorite first classes and the awed cadets of Shinra. Mentioned Sephiroth and Genesis pairing, as well as Angeal and Zack. Maybe. Who knows? Can be interpreted any way you want. The song is The Tokens - The Lion Sleeps Tonight. Enjoy!

* * *

It was an exiting day to be a cadet in Shinra today. Most of the time it was just hard, ungrateful work and strife, but today... It was quite a spectacular day for the cadets. The mass hall where the cadets had their daily lunch would get some unusual visitors. Apparently, there had been a kitchen accident at the first classes' smaller and more exclusive dining hall, and therefore they would eat at the cadets' larger lunch room.

The cadets were all in a dreamy and giddy state. They would get to see their heroes! Major Zack Fair, happy and kind; everyone's friend. Commander Angeal Hewley, strong and with much honor; the man everyone looked up to. Commander Rhapsodos, beautiful and feisty; the starring role in many of the cadets' wet dreams. And then there was General Sephiroth himself, intimidating and powerful; their hero. They could hardly sit still in their excited state. Hardly anyone could stomach any food.

And then the doors opened. Everyone straightened up to look their very best in front of their heroes. First entered Angeal, his posture as straight and proud as always, followed by Genesis and Sephiroth walking side by side, talking silently between themselves. The two latter had the grace of felines as they moved with grace and confidence. There was no sight of Zack Fair with them, which had some of the cadets disappointed, but not much. Sure, Zack was an amazing guy, and so was Angeal, but they could never compete with the mysterious Sephiroth or the alluring Genesis. They walked over to an empty table in the middle of the room that had been cleared for their sake. Genesis and Sephiroth sat down with great dignity while Angeal went to get food for them all.

Genesis sniffed and Sephiroth looked quite miffed. "I don't remember this place being so run-down." Genesis said with disapproval as he looked around the quite mediocre room. Sephiroth snorted.

"Indeed." he said with his low and cool voice, making some of the cadets swoon. He and Genesis looked vaguely amused by the looks they got, like they enjoyed the ego-stroking it gave them. Angeal returned and put the food in front of each of his friends, chuckling when he saw their miffed looks at the food.

"What **is **that?" Genesis cried out. "Are you sure it's dead?" He poked at the strange meat in front of him, recoiling as it wiggled. Yes, wiggled, like it would try to slitter away any second now. Sephiroth too didn't seem very fond of the way the food looked and gave Angeal a chastised look.

"I'm not eating that." he said coldly.

"Then don't." Angeal sighed as he started munching his own food, drawing disgusted yet strangely fascinated looks from the other two war heroes. Angeal sighed. They could cut off the heads of their enemies with glee and bath in their blood, but they couldn't stand the surprise meat of the cafeteria. Oh, joy. Sephiroth and Genesis were without doubt the divas and princesses of Shinra and everyone knew this - not that anyone would dare to say that to their faces. It was not a healthy thing to say to two men who could move through concrete, well at least not if you like your head where it is. And Angeal did, so he didn't speak up on the matter. The other two took their dignity very seriously.

While not eating themselves and waiting for Angeal to do so, Genesis and Sephiroth did like the felines they were often likened to would do in the same situation. Sephiroth neatly (because everything that man did was neat, yes, even killing) folded his arms in the table and laid down his head on them. Then Genesis lay down over his broad back, playing lazily with that beautiful silver hair while they waited for their friend to finish his meal. Angeal just rolled his eyes as he chewed.

Then the double doors of the mass hall were thrown open as one grinning Zack Fair entered the room and made a dramatic pose. Once again, Angeal rolled his eyes at his young friend's antics. But then the older man frowned with slight worry as he noticed the mischievous glint in Zack's eyes. That never bode well.

Suddenly Zack began to make strange sounds, making the rest of the inhabitants of the room stare at him, except Genesis and Sephiroth who was ignoring him.

"Ee-e-e-um-um-a-weh!" Zack said in a strange sing-song voice and for a brief second Angeal panicked with the thought: Oh God, he's choking on something! But then that thought left his mind as Zack grinned and began to do a strange dance, complete with thrusting his groin and shaking his hips. Then he repeated the sound, singing it with a high-pitch voice. ""Ee-e-e-um-um-a-weh!"

The black-haired youth began dancing that awkward yet hilarious dance around the round table where Angeal and the others were seated. He began to chant something new in that strange high-pitch voice. "Wimoweh, wimoweh, wimoweh, wimoweh, wimoweh!" He continued to repeat that several times as his dance went on.

Expect Zack, the whole cafeteria was dead quiet. The cadet's stared with saucer-round eyes and open mouths as the first class continued his dance and sang that high-pitch song, now with real lyrics.

_"In the jungle, the mighty jungle_  
_The lion sleeps tonight_  
_In the jungle, the quiet jungle_  
_The lion sleeps tonight"_

As Zack sung this and continued his almost ritual dance, he pointed dramatically at the two cuddling first classes when referring to the lion, and they looked at him with clear amusement in their Mako-infused eyes. The dance continued, and so did the song, after a few repeats of those earlier sounds.

_"Near the village, the peaceful village_  
_The lion sleeps tonight_  
_Near the village, the quiet village_  
_The lion sleeps tonight" _

As Zack began with his strange "Wimoweh, wimoweh!" sounds again, Angeal decided that he had to be the responsible one, despite how amusing this was, and stop Zack's antics. But as he reached out as the young man danced past him, Zack just darted out of his reach before grabbing him in an embrace from behind, grinning a grin that looked like it would split his face in half.

_"Hush, my darling_  
_Don't fear, my darling_  
_The lion sleeps tonight"_

Angeal huffed at the words, and at Genesis' and Sephiroth's clear amusement, and opened his mouth to protest, but Zack merely put his hand over his mouth to silence any words coming from the older man. For what felt like the thousandth time that day, Angeal rolled his eyes.

_"Hush, my darling_  
_Don't fear, my darling_  
_The lion sleeps tonight"_

Then Zack released his mentor, continued his dance for a few minutes and repeating those strange noises he did earlier before dancing out of the room.

Silence.

"Well, what are you waiting for, Angeal?" Genesis drawled, raising one perfectly manicured eyebrow at his bulkier friend.

"Huh?" Angeal asked, still somewhat confused about the whole ordeal.

"Well, aren't you going to go reprimand your cub? Perhaps swat at his behind with one of your big paws..."

Angeal sighed. A spectacular day indeed.


End file.
